


这个剧本不对

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 颜琛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	这个剧本不对

公历20xx年x月x日，张颜齐打开自己的家门，觉得自己可能穿越了。  
他眨巴着一贯显得颓丧没有精神的下垂眼，盯着家门口完全不同于以往的场景，不动声色地呆住了。  
张颜齐关上家门，再打开，门外依然是陌生的有生活气息的街区，完全不是他看惯的空旷庭院。  
“嗯……”张颜齐沉吟片刻，“我可能真的穿越了。”  
不，直接就下结论似乎也操之过急了，也有可能只是在做梦……还是不要自欺欺人了吧，因为他从两个多小时前从外面回到家里之后，并没有睡觉。  
“哎……真的假的啊……”  
烦躁地抓了抓头发，张颜齐还是认命地走出家门准备去开车上班，没办法，就算穿越了也是要恰饭的。  
于是，CQ市最受欢迎，拥有最多回头客的金牌调教师张颜齐先生，就这样平静地接受了自己人在家中坐，穿越天上来的现实。  
而且现在的穿越未免也太方便了，张颜齐不知道该不该庆幸，终归还是翻了个白眼吐了槽：居然还能带着动产不动产一起穿。  
把手机放到车载手机架上，张颜齐怨念地盯着导航软件上，那一串明显不是他原来所在的CQ市会有的地址，感觉找到了导致他莫名其妙就穿越了的罪魁祸首。  
事情是这样的，两个多小时前，生活健康的张颜齐先生在午饭后出了趟门，去邻近的超市买了些水果回来。  
五月份，天气还没热起来的时候，是夏橙成熟的季节。  
张颜齐在袋子中挑出了最新鲜的一颗橙子，拿到水管下简单冲洗。水珠衬得那颜色更为鲜亮，张颜齐将圆润的果实凑到鼻尖闻了闻，清新香甜，是他最喜欢的水果的气息。  
剖开外皮，饱满的汁水外溢，就算沾了满手的糖分，张颜齐也不觉得腻烦，他很享受这种水果在他手上展露柔软的内在，再被他吃干抹净的过程。  
心满意足地洗干净手喝水，清凉的液体将口腔中残留的糖分也带进胃里，这种专属于夏季的享受才算是画上了句号。  
“救救我……”  
“噗——咳咳！咳咳！”  
心脏猛地一跳带动左臂一晃，一口水“咕噜”一下灌进了嘴里，张颜齐赶紧移开杯子弓着腰咳了起来，右手小指伸进耳朵里掏了掏。  
他刚才好像听到了什么声音，但是没有听清就被呛到了，难道他大好的年纪就得了心脏病和神经性耳鸣吗，这也太吓人了。  
张颜齐无言静默，决定掏出手机预约一下家附近的私人诊所看个病，然而手机刚解锁就看到新的委托消息，这让他短暂地将看病的事宜忘到了脑后。  
“灵昌街？CQ市有这样一条路名吗？”  
张颜齐手抵着下巴稍作思考，最终只当做是新修的路就不再放在心上了，反正导航软件这么方便，就算他不认识也可以顺利地找过去。  
身为金牌调教师，张颜齐挑选客户是非常挑剔的，尽管SM是小众兴趣，但他拥有这样的名气，做到回头客都要排长队的程度，显然不能因为圈子小就随便接单，那样会把他累死。  
这次没有提前面见客户就接下了委托，纯属是因为雇主出手过于阔绰了，六位数的定金可不是常见的数目，虽然这样大的订单一般面向的客户都会异常难搞，但人还是要恰饭的嘛，既然他被捧到“金牌调教师”的位置上，当然是有应对各种客户的能力。  
人还是要恰饭的……张颜齐一边开着车，一边回忆着自己毫不犹豫解下委托的样子，心里只觉得后悔。  
他照着导航一路开过来，途径的道路和建筑物没有一处眼熟的，他果然是真的穿越了。如果不是因为他财迷心窍接下了这个委托，也许他还能好好地待在他原来的世界……现有的情报太少了，他只能把错误归咎于第一个出现异常的事物上。  
再怎么后悔也没用，张颜齐叹了口气，钱都收了，还是工作吧，既来之则安之。  
驱车到了委托地点，看起来十足气派的摩天楼让张颜齐心里多了几分安慰，至少证明雇主是品味正常人的有钱人，要是再服务一个怪咖，那对刚刚经历变故的他来说也太残忍了。  
“张先生是吗，请往这边走。”  
跟着侍者穿过走廊，张颜齐稍微留意了一下楼里的布置，这里明显是即将要举行什么大型活动的模样，选在这样富丽堂皇却异常偏僻的大楼里，让张颜齐在猜测的同时，心里也多了几分不太好的预感。  
“滴——”  
房门在刷卡后应声而开，张颜齐跟着侍者走进去，这是一间没有什么特别的客房，然而侍者却在他进屋后很谨慎地关好了门。  
“咔——”  
磁卡插入供电系统开关的一瞬间，身旁的衣柜突然发出一阵机械声，张颜齐神情镇定地眨了下眼，掩盖住自己其实吓了一跳的事实。  
机械声维持了两三秒便安静下来，侍者将磁卡拔出递给张颜齐，施了一礼就离开了，全然没发现张颜齐冷静外表下隐藏的疑惑和不知所措。  
说实话，这种场面我只在电影里见过，张颜齐暗自腹诽，在脑中一人分饰两角补全了本该发生的对话。  
-打开这扇门您就能见到我们的boss了。  
-想要进出暗门就刷这张卡就行了吧。  
-是的。  
不管是不是这样，张颜齐都打算先信了，反正他也想不出更多可能性了……毕竟电影里都是这样演的不是吗。  
这么想着，张颜齐拉开了衣柜的门，暗门后连接的走廊倒是意外的短，他只转了两个弯，就进入了另一间布置更令他熟悉的房间。  
墙壁采用隔音材质铺设，样式各异的调教道具挂了满墙，灯光暧昧昏惑，这样的环境一般人猛一踏入可能会非常地不适应，而张颜齐却如鱼得水，这里本就是属于他的地方。  
“张先生。”  
像小说情节一样，一个男人从房间里的阴影处走了出来，这让张颜齐有些困惑，这个人到底是多没有存在感，在他走出来说话之前，自己居然都没注意到他。  
张颜齐上下打量了一番这个男人，长相平凡但眉眼间一股子邪佞的气息，一身西装笔挺，双肩上却搭了一条长围巾，尖头皮鞋擦得锃亮，如果要用一个贴切的词来形容这人给人的最直观印象的话，大概就是“衣冠禽兽”。  
不管怎么看都不像是会寻求调教的类型，如果不是委托里确实写了“需要面向初体验人士的速成调教”，张颜齐绝对无法将M的概念与这样一个人联系起来。  
“咳咳……张先生，需要您调教的对象在里间。”  
似乎是察觉到了张颜齐目光中带着的巨大困惑，那男人清了清嗓子打破尴尬的空气，总算是把目的说全了，并抬手示意张颜齐跟他往里间走。  
“我们需要您将被调教人在48小时内，调教成温顺驯服不会反抗的样子，他将会成为我们拍卖会的最后一件商品，还请您务必不遗余力。”  
早说需要调教的另有其人不就好了，这个世界的人是不是都特别不喜欢把话说全了。张颜齐趁着男人背过身的功夫快速地翻了个白眼，并感到头痛起来，拍卖人口吗，这应该是犯罪吧，平行世界这么生猛的吗？  
而进了里间，张颜齐则不光是头痛，甚至连眼皮都要跳起来了。我说刚才那段话为什么听起来有点奇怪，原来调教对象是被绑架来的吗！  
里间的唯一陈设只有一张床，而床上被五花大绑，眼睛和嘴巴也都被蒙起来的人，明显就是48个小时后会被拍卖的“商品”了。  
虽然我的职业听起来很风骚，但我可是遵纪守法好公民啊！这种违法乱纪的事我是绝对不能参与的！  
“事成之后，我们会将五倍于定金的报酬打到您的账上。”  
“交给我吧。”  
“张先生爽快人，那么我就等您的好消息了。”  
衣冠禽兽男留下拍卖会的内部联系方式，点了点头又消失到了阴影里，张颜齐眼角抽了抽，确信这人大概是有什么超能力。  
终于恢复了一个人独处的环境，金牌调教师泄了劲坐到床沿上，颓丧地挠了挠头，深深唾弃起了自己。  
人为财死鸟为食亡，张颜齐啊张颜齐，从现在开始你再也不是奉公守法的好公民了，你脏了。  
他“唉……”的长叹一口气，尾音竟像刚睡醒般柔软沙哑……不对，不是他，是真的有人醒了。  
张颜齐猛地回过头，发现调教对象被蒙眼带盖在下方的眼睛动了动，明显是在渐渐醒转，这让张颜齐有点慌，他是调教过不愿意做M的人，可是被绑架的他可从来没应付过啊……但是拿人手软，现在也只能硬着头皮上了。  
蒙眼带下方的眼睛完全睁开了，紧接着却没有爆发预想中的闷叫，这让张颜齐有些意外，还没来得及细想，另一种婉转曲折的声音就从床上人的喉咙里冒了出来。  
“呜……”  
调教对象脸颊红红的，像是有些痛苦地歪了下脖子，如果张颜齐没看错的话，那块细嫩的皮肤上，似乎是有一个……针眼？  
此时，远在自己的套房休息的衣冠禽兽男：“刚才好像忘记说已经给商品用过药了……无所谓了，反正这是能帮到张先生的事。”  
张颜齐要哭了，这怎么可能帮到他，调教是要从精神思维上下手的，直接把人给他药得晕晕乎乎的，要他怎么搞。  
他还想抱头静一静，但是床褥上已经难受得扭动起来的人显然是不能再等了，别无他法，张颜齐现在只好收拾好情绪，把蒙着调教对象的嘴巴的布带解开。  
“叫什么名字？”  
“呜嗯……？”  
“名字。”  
“……姚、琛……”  
还好，还有意识。  
张颜齐不知道该不该为今天这唯一的好消息而高兴，他把姚琛从床上拉起来，解开了他的蒙眼带，捏着他的下巴让他看着自己。  
“姚琛。”  
雾蒙蒙且四散的视线渐渐有了焦点，张颜齐不确定姚琛的脑中能有多清醒，就尽量一个词一个词地慢慢说，缓慢地传递自己的意思。  
“从现在开始，听我的话行动，好吗？”


End file.
